


Белый дьявол

by Alex_Licht



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хотел бы забыть о прошлом. Но оно возвращается само, каждую ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый дьявол

Она такая хрупкая. Такая красивая.  
Лучшее, что только могло случиться с ним в жизни.  
— Я люблю тебя, Роуз.  
Он ласково целует её в шею, приобнимает. Скользит ладонями по нежной коже её плеч. Но затем отстраняется. Встаёт.  
Розмари давно привыкла к этому. Но если к чему-то привыкаешь — это вовсе не значит, что оно перестаёт ранить.  
— Не уходи, Джек. Спи здесь. Пожалуйста.  
Он хотел бы. Но он не может.  
Зайдя в спальню, он запирает за собой дверь. Три оборота ключа, как всегда.  
***  
Тонкая. Беспомощная. Уязвимая.  
Рука сама сжимается на шее, неумолимо, безжалостно. Силы в пальцах достаточно, чтобы сломать. Было бы достаточно и раньше, годы назад, так что сейчас — тем более.  
Пронзительный крик. Она не вырвется, нет, она для этого слишком слаба. Можно закончить всё просто, сейчас, одним движением, но...  
Чуть шершавая рукоятка ножа сама ложится во вторую, свободную руку.  
Джек не знает, зачем он делает так, не знает, почему, что заставило. Будто внутри кто-то щёлкает выключателем. Ужас в её глазах — ничто в сравнении с тем, что испытывает он сам. Паника, страх, отвращение к самому себе, эта тёмная липкая мерзость. Она как щупальца, сжавшие душу, отобравшие у разума тело, их не сбросишь — и именно потому не получится разжать пальцы, не сумеешь отпустить бьющуюся жертву.  
Не сможешь.  
Так просто резким движением вспороть живую плоть. Выждать, совсем недолго, пока простыни окрасятся в тёмно-багровый цвет, отложить лезвие, запустить пальцы внутрь. Ощутить тепло, чувствовать бешеный стук не-своего сердца. И уже не страх, а лишь тошнота накатывает изнутри, но сознание всё ещё не имеет власти над телом. А крики обращаются в хрип. Хрип затихает. И вот уже незачем держать, ведь нет сопротивления. Но точка должна быть поставлена, так ведь? Правда же? Так, как его учили. По горлу, тем же ножом. С силой.  
Ш-ш-ш.  
Тишина.  
В нём.  
И темнота отпускает его, возвращает контроль. Сжимается внутри в чёрный гнусный комок. Прячется где-то, не дожидаясь, пока он запомнит дорогу к лежбищу.  
— Роуз... Что я наделал?  
— Прекрасно, Джек. Просто прекрасно. Всё правильно.  
Высокая фигура за спиной. Тот самый голос. Тот самый человек. От него всегда пахнет сыростью, гиблым болотом и перепревшей травой.  
— Нет, я не хотел! Не хочу! Почему...  
— Ты не можешь иначе. Это внутри тебя, Джек. То, кем ты на самом деле являешься.  
— Нет!  
— Можешь отрицать сколько тебе угодно. Можешь даже попытаться забыть. Как ты всегда пытаешься. Но ты не сможешь изменить свою суть.

И вновь одиночество. Потолок спальни над головой. Холодный пот на лбу. Крупная дрожь по телу.  
Это всего лишь старый кошмар. Тот же человек, те же слова, суть и прошлое. Меняются лишь декорации, жертвы. Джек Потрошитель, Белый Дьявол. То, о чём не скажешь никому, что так хотелось забыть. И темнота внутри. Липкая мерзкая темнота.  
Нельзя изменить суть, так?  
***  
— Я видела твою спальню, Джек. Там ничего нет! Пусто, будто это тюремная камера, а не...  
— Я использую эту комнату только для того, чтобы в ней спать, Роуз.

И для того, чтобы никому не навредить. Но тебе об этом знать незачем.


End file.
